


关于战兔为什么不叫万丈名字这件事

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 一篇沙雕小短文
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 5





	关于战兔为什么不叫万丈名字这件事

大家好，我叫万丈龙我，出生于横滨某家医院，重6.4斤，是……

“Stop！”某只兔子听到这里大皱眉头，并且双手做X，“不必这么开始吧，”一旁的美空也一脸你是个笨蛋样的看着龙我。

“那就从build 第一话开始说起吧”，不料话音刚落，台下就纷纷表示抗议，并扔出香蕉🍌帽子，文字衫，还有挤压驱动器！！

“喂，你们够了，有本事扔蛋白粉啊！还有文字衫是怎么回事！胡子佬你什么时候脱掉的衣服？”

刚刚就坐的老实人听到此话就又老实的拉开拉链，露出里面的刚才二字。

从刚才到现在脸越来越黑的美空一把抡起手中抱着的玩偶兔。

（好险，我们的文差点就要提前结束了🔚，幸好海哥及时出现，并用约会制止住了咪碳）

龙我被众人暂时剥夺上台发言的权力，有请纱羽小姐登场。

某记者拿起了手中准备好的材料，非常正式的发给大家，“就我个人认为，战兔其实是说不出万丈君叫什么的。”

硕大的问号T恤被老实人拉了出来，某笨蛋也大声喊到“怎么可能，这种笨蛋属性战兔怎么可能有！”

这时的战兔呢，他被众人的目光抓紧，不得不从电脑前抬起了脸，以为能听到反驳的大家，却看到了一脸无辜茫然我不知道的表情🐰

“不可能吧，不可能吧”某蛋白质贵公子因此大受打击，倒地不起，并将泡面桶盖在了脸上。

“当然了，我也是有证据的，各位请看”，就看纱羽姐准备的视频上，桐生战兔数次想喊前方正在战斗的人的名字，然而话到嘴边却怎么也进行不下去，仿佛生生被人截断，只看他努力抿了抿嘴巴，艰难的说了一句，只是这里面没有 **龙我** 只有普通的万丈。

这种情况还不止一两次，几乎每一次的呼唤都是如此结局，黑掉的画面里响起纱羽姐的话

“我也想知道这是为什么？”

当事人呢，战兔一脸的这是我？？他似乎想要证明，对着躺在地上的某笨蛋动了动嘴，后来发出的声音却没如他所愿，

“ **万丈** ”

“嗯”龙我眼神亮起，随即又黯淡

这时角落里突然出现一股黑烟，漩涡的中心竟然是店长？——E总！！

“是你，你来干什么”战兔连忙拿起了桌上的驱动器，龙我也立刻摆出战斗姿态。

“嘛，嘛，别这么紧张嘛，我只是来问声好，并且来回答你们的困惑”

你是哆啦a梦？老实人再一次拉开了他的拉链露出了文字衫。

只见E总从黑洞里掏出了他的茶杯，就开始泡起了火星咖啡，大家此时都默契的后退了一大步。

某外星人也不在意，继续手上的动作，“你们都看了build，知道战兔他是被我一手创造出来的虚假的英雄”，听到这里的战兔手不自觉的握紧，还轻微晃了下，一旁的龙我当即就按耐不住怒火，噌的一下就想直接上前给他爹来一记炎拳伺候，但是外星人闪的太快，躲了过去。

“我的咖啡要洒了，你这孩子不能先听别人说完吗？”

“可恶”，失败的龙我还想继续，不料身旁的战兔拽了拽他，无声的对他摇了摇头，然后又对上正在泡咖啡的E总，示意他继续。

“英雄嘛，自然应该英勇无敌，豪无软肋，可是啊”，顿了一下的外星人喝了口咖啡，咂咂舌头“我听说你们地球人，身上有种我族没有的东西，且非常麻烦，容易横生枝节。”

“你”对面的战兔面容略微沉了下去，一字一句咬牙切齿的问“ 你到底对我做了什么！”

优雅从容的E总拿起了刚泡好的另一杯咖啡，示意战兔喝，此刻正暴怒着的兔子被这突如其来的举动干扰住了，一时间不知该如何反应，反倒是他旁边的笨蛋迅速，一口就干了那火星咖啡，在倒下去的那刻，龙我气势十足的大吼“快说！！！”

“万丈”战兔连忙蹲下，查看情况，在知晓地上不是尸体后放心的松了口气。

“着什么急，又不是没有你的份”某外星人又开始了新一轮的泡咖啡

“况且我只不过是在让你成为桐生战兔时加入了些引导，总而言之就是压抑住你的感情，让你越是觉得重要，珍贵，视为宝藏的波动都无法表达出来，效果最好时，连对方的名字都叫不出来呢，不过这样不是很棒吗？这名为爱的地球特产，在我看来过于麻烦，不利于掌控”

伴随着一阵咖啡的清香，战兔慢慢的走向电脑桌旁的椅子上，他似乎感到越发疑惑，毛线团一般的思绪紧紧的将他缠绕，喜欢？这道问题真是格外难解啊。

解决方案老实人再一次拉开了衣衫。

“倒是可以解开，其实就在我刚泡好的咖啡里，但是被万丈喝了”，E总一脸无辜的摊开双手。刚刚醒来的龙我听到这句话时直接炸了，掏出挤压驱动器就要喊变身，却没想到一阵黑烟，某外星人跑的飞快，等到众人再次看向角落的时候，那里只剩下一杯火星咖啡了，咖啡的旁边还贴着一张纸条，写着 **Love** 💖

龙我连忙上前端起杯子走向战兔，某兔一脸的嫌弃与不愿，“好了，快喝吧”看在那个笨蛋无比期待的份上，战兔只好一口干了，果不其然，喝完后，就两眼一翻，晕倒在地。（火星咖啡，名不虚传）

再会老实人和纱羽同时拉开了拉链，然后手牵手一起离开了。 当战兔再次醒来，发现房间里只剩下自己和龙我两个人，开始实验吧，战兔心里暗暗想到。龙我左瞧右看也觉得眼前这个战兔和喝咖啡之前的那个人并无两样，说什么解药，果然是骗人的吧，可恶，下次再见到那个蛇皮怪一定要揍的他滚回火星！！

在实验开始前，不，或者说是睁开眼睛看见万丈的第一眼起，心底的某处突然开始坍塌，原来有一个这样的地方，它被掩埋了很久，久到对那个笨蛋的感觉逐渐变的粘稠，热烈，无法分离，万汇从这一刻开始聚集，于是战兔看见一片镜湖，里面全是喜悦与涌动的实感。

“ **龙我** ”

End.


End file.
